


【九辫】杨老爷的姨太太后续

by Alkaid_123



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkaid_123/pseuds/Alkaid_123
Summary: 小妈文学注意泥塑注意ntr注意lof ID∶白橘涂β





	【九辫】杨老爷的姨太太后续

**Author's Note:**

> 小妈文学注意  
泥塑注意  
ntr注意  
lof ID∶白橘涂β

杨老爷有个儿子，叫杨九郎。

姨太太问杨老爷这孩子是怎么回事，杨老爷贼委屈地表示这是年轻时犯下的错误，谁十几岁初通人事时没被塞过通房丫头？稀里糊涂地就生了这个孩子，眼看着也十八了，跟姨太太倒好似姐弟俩一般。姨太太拧着老爷的脸生气，想想又觉得自己跟他儿子差不多年纪嫁给他岂不是他老牛吃嫩草，又气得踹了杨老爷两脚。

那杨九郎和杨老爷倒长得相像，最像的就是一双小眼睛。甚至有时候打眼一过不仔细看都看不分明到底是谁。杨九郎平时老闷在屋里，就算出门也独来独往，据碎嘴子小丫鬟说他性格奇怪得很，姨太太也这么想。

但这便宜儿子平常倒也跟姨太太没有接触，就算偶然撞见了也不过眯着小眼睛似笑非笑地叫声小妈，为此还气得姨太太嚷嚷着“谁是他妈了”对着老爷撒了好一通泼。

老爷商贾世家，姨太太嫁进门后的第一次出门远行经商便上演了一番十八相送的戏码。姨太太前一晚跟老爷各种花样玩了个遍搞得清早起来行动走路时红肿穴眼里都往外吐含着的精水，顺着腿根沥沥地淌，看得老爷眼热心焦忍不住又把人扯过来里里外外地亲咬舔吻，又把晨勃的一根硬热物件叫满脸写着你这个畜生的姨太太拿大腿根给夹了出来才罢休。

走时姨太太拿着帕子抹泪凄凄哀哀地送老爷，老爷在门口光哄姨太太就哄了半天，便宜儿子站在一边一句话不说，眼睛光瞄在姨太太的身段上黏得扯不开。

姨太太穿的时兴衣裳还是老爷托人专门给裁的，衬得腰细屁股翘腿还长，往门边上一靠更是能让男男女女都移不开眼。老爷劝半天才给人劝得松了抓着老爷衣角的手，又嘱咐了下人半天好好伺候姨太太，沏茶要不凉不热不乌突，茉莉花茶里要兑新鲜牛乳，不能纵着人家吃凉的辣的，这才依依不舍地离了家。

姨太太叹了口气才回了院子，郁郁不乐地撸了一会儿墙边小野猫，全然不在意身后便宜儿子的眼神。撸猫使人快乐，更别提平常老爷怕猫，好不容易得了个撸猫机会的姨太太很快就开始乐不思夫。

转眼间杨老爷走了半个多月，姨太太数着日子盼他——在偷偷吃冰熬夜吃辣撸猫时不盼，但半夜里孤枕难眠倒是真的。平常老爷在时夜夜都能闺房情趣玩到二更鼓，现如今一个人睡了，大床就格外不好躺。

这天姨太太在床上辗转反侧地烙煎饼，尝过滋味的身子憋那么长时间就愈发渴盼，连被老爷吸得红肿的乳尖都带着痒和酥，更别提胯下那地方早就空虚得燥人。姨太太抱紧了被子埋头进去吸了一大口老爷的气息，身体却不知羞耻地更想做那些腌臜龌龊事。

姨太太叹口气扯下寝衣，露了半个白嫩的胸脯和两条细腿出来，手颤颤地就抚上了胸前那薄软的两团乳肉。自己怎么揉都没有平时和老爷恩爱时老爷弄的感觉出来，索性只一只手摸着胸一只手就伸进了腿间，颤颤地戳了一根手指头进去。

姨太太自己都不知道自己的穴里原来那么湿，刚进去就被软肉缠得差点吓得又抽出来。葱白一样的指尖带出滑腻的透明体液来，洇在天青的新褥子上头。

自己找乐子这事儿多弄几下就知道好了。姨太太咬着掀开的衣襟喘着气，手指头冒冒失失地几下就插了三根进去。穴肉被自己撑开甚至还顺着自己的手指头冒水，羞得姨太太脸上耳朵上都红通通得仿佛是喝醉了酒。

姨太太一边插自己一边心里寻思怪不得杨老爷这么爱作弄自己，换了自己来也想天天干这样的穴。手指头连着手心腕子都湿得一塌糊涂，穴肉还痉挛着咬着不肯放松，丝毫不听脑袋使唤。自己玩的经验到底还是少，没找到老爷每回插到自己都快哭出来的那块软肉也没敢插深了，单靠着积累起来的渴求就草草地高潮了一回。姨太太这才敢松了嘴里咬着的衣襟小声地哼出来，直想着冤家到底什么时候回来才能尽兴地做一回。

还没喘匀气姨太太就听见了门外的脚步声，紧接着就是吱呀地推门声，惊得姨太太手软脚软地想下地又没成功，只拿被子掩着身子低声问来人是谁。来人压着嗓子说了句你男人，紧接着就扑在了姨太太身上。

虽然声音和杨老爷有些不同但还是像的，好多天没见了姨太太也无暇顾及哪里不像，只当是舟车劳顿，顿时松了警惕伸手就揽上了男人的脖子。被子落到旁边堆成一团，姨太太就着这个姿势大腿也缠上了男人的腰，嘴里喊着哥哥就将还没消下温度的下半身往人身上贴。

男人也急色似地匆匆忙忙剥了衣服两人赤裸相对，下头那东西也不知道什么时候就硬了起来，翘着顶在姨太太的软屁股上头。姨太太这时候倒羞涩起来不知道应当说什么好，只拿臀尖蹭着他下头暗示。

刚自己玩完的穴还沾着一屁股淋漓的淫水，男人借着湿意就直接握着阴茎插进了那早就迫不及待的穴里头。穴肉刚小小地高潮过一回就迎来了真正的大物件，吞咬得简直比男人还着急。姨太太爽得眼泪都快下来了，嘴里哥哥情郎地淫词艳句乱叫一番，穴里头泌出来的淫水直浇在男人的龟头上，又淌出来湿得屁股底下乱七八糟。

久旷后的恩爱总是快活，姨太太被干得白眼都微微地翻起来舒服得不知今夕何夕，整个身子都仿佛起了火一般热且躁动，男人的手摸过哪一寸哪一寸便燃起火焰。乳尖臀肉让人玩得通红一片，甚至乳珠都被不知轻重的男人啃破了皮也不觉得疼，只痒得希望男人再干深一点才好。

高潮时的穴肉绞得死紧，恨不得把男人最后一滴精液都榨出来一般。男人也插了几下就射在了姨太太的最深处，浇得穴里又颤颤地吐出一汪水儿来，混着精液把大腿根湿得淫乱不堪，屁股底下的褥子更是皱得看不清绣的鸳鸯戏水纹。穴口甚至被插出小指大的一个圆圆小洞，一张一合地往外渗着体液。

男人拍着姨太太哄了一会儿，等到三更鼓响后人睡着时却又出去了，将雕花的大门小心掩住，没有发出一丝的响声。

姨太太在黑暗中睁开了眼。


End file.
